particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliakim Sherrill
Eliakim Sherrill is a Kalistani politician and current Minister of Finance. He was a founding member of the Third Way and was instrumental in developing the party's economic platform. Early Life Eliakim "Eli" Sherrill was born in Kaliburg, Ananto in 3011. His father was a successful banker and was able to afford to send his only son to the best private schools in Kalistan. Sherrill excelled in school, graduating from primary school as class valedictorian and senior class President. Because of his family's wealth he was able to attend university without any form of financial assistance. Business Career Upon his father's death in 3034 Sherrill dropped out of school to manage his father's estate and run the family business. His business acumen soon became apparent and within three years of taking over his father's bank he had managed to increase profits by 150% and expanded the bank's operations across Kalistan. Although there was no minimum wage in Kalistan at the time Sherrill changed the bank's employment practices to give all workers a living wage. For his success he was named "Businessman of the Year" for four consecutive years between 3035 and 3038. Sherrill Bank was consistently ranked as one of the most sought after employers while under Sherrill's direct control. Philanthropist In 3056 Sherrill left his position at the bank to concentrate on his philanthropic work. Sherrill founded the Elizabeth Sherrill foundation, named after his mother, to help under-privileged children attend college. He also founded a non-profit firm with the goal of providing start-up funds to entrepreneurs in rural regions of Kalistan. This organization, the Idea Fund, would later expand its scope to providing low interest loans to low income entrepreneurs in urban areas and in 3063 expanded its mission further to include lobbying the government for economic policy reform. The Third Way Sherrill continued to play an active role in politics throughout the 3060's and 70's. By 3075 his organization had grown to be a powerful force in Kalistani politics. Sherrill had given up on indirectly lobbying the government for change by this time and was prepared to form a new political party to enact what he saw as necessary economic policies, such as tax reform. In 3070 he had been introduced to Bill Sherman, who was running a veterans' advocacy group at the time. Both men became good friends and would coordinate their political activities thenceforth. In 3075 the two men and their organizations joined together with other liberal capitalist groups and unaffiliated individuals to form the Third Way, with Sherman as party chai r and Sherrill as Treasurer. Of all the early fundraisers for the party Sherrill contributed by far the largest amount, double the next closest donor, and this convinced a majority of delegates, along with his previous experience, that he would be a good party Treasurer. Sherrill was the chief author of the Third Way economic platform of 3076. A moderate, Sherrill had to contend with dissent from both the left and right when drafting the platform but received considerable support from Sherman. When the platform passed the People's Assembly in a surprise victory for the Third Way Sherrill's moderate course was vindicated as it attracted enough votes to become law. Election of 3076 The Third Way won 57 seats in the election of 3076 and joined a coalition government with the Socialist Party of Kalistan and Patriotic Rebellion. As part of the new cabinet the Third Way commanded the ministries of Science and Technology and Infrastructure. Sherrill took his seat in the People's Assembly in May, 3076 and represents a district composed of South Kaliburg and part of the surrounding suburbs. Category:Kalistani people and politicians